


A Moment's Peace With You

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hiding, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Danny have the final fitting meetings for their costumes for Trial Week. Danny has a lot of FEELINGS about it.</p><p>(A.K.A there's kissing and cuddles. That's the fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Peace With You

**Author's Note:**

> I really was gonna have a break from these two and then the 12th of April episode happened with Ryan in that coat/outfit and I had a sudden need to write fic. This is just banter and sappiness, oops!
> 
> I swing between both extremes with this pairing lol. Mary and Sue (it took me ages to realise that's literally Mary Sue haha) are the real costume designers/supervisors' names for ED, but I've made everything else up of course.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fluff x

It's a week before the show begins shooting on Trial Week and Ryan's never been more glad that it's the middle of February. It means that Mary, Sue and their team have come up with some appropriately sombre costumes for the cast to wear that is something a little different from their character's usual staples and it looks like he's going to luck out with the nicest coat he's ever seen! 

Today is the final fitting meetings, where everyone gets shoved from pillar to post and it's all a bit crazy. It's worth it though and in less than two months from now, their hard work will go to screen.

“Red tie or blue tie?” one of the assistants muses, standing next to Ryan and putting both colours up to his chest. He's wearing the full suit and shirt and listening to the team debate the finishing touches.

“Blue?” he says slowly, his mouth twisting uncertainly. 

“Not you,” she scoffs and fondly rolls her eyes.

“I don't know, I'm not feeling either,” Mary ponders, flicking through some of the images from the huge pile they gathered for inspiration on all the costumes. “And I had a chat with Sue this morning and she agreed.” She looks up, staring at Ryan like she can see right through to his soul. He turns back to look at himself in the mirror, feeling analysed, even though he knows she's just doing her job and, for creative people, the answers often come out of nowhere.

He opens his mouth to maybe make a joke, ask if they spend a lot of time talking about him, or tell them not to worry and they can pick this up again when it suits them, when Mary moves across the room, picks _another_ tie from the vast collection and starts putting it on Ryan herself. She folds down his collar once she's finished, straightens the rest of him and gestures to one of her assistants for the grey coat so he can put that on too. She steps aside a little, hand to her chin.

He raises his eyebrows. “Pink on pink?”

She narrows her terrifyingly shrewd eyes. “Are you questioning my judgement?”

“No, absolutely not,” he replies quickly, mortified.

“Well, good.” she grins and the panic in Ryan's chest subsides. She was pulling his leg. She smooths her hands over the broad expanse of his shoulders, brushing away non-existent dirt from his coat. _The_ coat. It's not his, more's the pity. “I think you look dashing.”

“Thanks.” he smiles shyly, swaying to get a good look at his reflection from all angles. He's not one to admit it often, unlike his character would, given the opportunity, but he _does_ look and feel good. 

He's about to shrug out of the coat when the door opens. Ordinarily, no one would pay much attention unless somebody was stood in their pants (been there, done that. Why was it vital to discuss the colour of Robert's underwear all those months ago, just because it was to be glimpsed on screen?), but the voice makes Ryan whirl around at least.

“Oh, hiya,” Danny says, “Sorry. I didn't - ” he blinks at the ladies and then at Ryan, his eyebrows rising before he remembers himself. “I just had a meeting with Sue. Apparently, I'm good to go?”

“Yes, love, you're all signed off and don't you look smashing!” Mary inclines her head, smile in her eyes. “Ryan is too.” She turns towards one of her assistants. “Cross off the pocket square. The coat can hold it's own without any extra fuss. The red patterned tie can be paired with Robert's three piece suit for day two and - ”

Their conversation continues but Ryan is stuck on indeed how _smashing_ Danny looks in his dark navy suit and how his eyes keep straying back to Ryan and roaming his body. He moves his neck, suddenly feeling a little hot under the collar and is relieved when Danny gestures out of the room. Ryan attempts to mention where he's going, but Mary waves a hand and Danny jerks his thumb more aggressively to hurry him up. He chooses Danny. Mary's not interested in him in any way but professionally and he suspects that out of all the cast, Danny is her favourite. He can't really blame her.

“I swear if I get killed for this...” he quips as Danny quietly shuts the door behind them, but trails off awkwardly because he has an odd expression on his face. Ryan thinks he approves of Mary and Sue's work, but he's also a bit jittery, almost agitated. “Hey, y'alright?” he asks softly.

He puts his hand on Danny's shoulder, suit jacket moulded to his shape, and Danny's eyes snap to his face, steel blue. “Don't do that,”

Ryan swallows nervously. “Do what?”

“That voice!” he exclaims and bites his lip as he shifts from foot to foot. “That thing you do as Robert lately, when you're talking to me – I mean, Aaron,”

“Oh.” Ryan can't help his sunny smile. “Sorry.”

“Fuckin' hopeless,” he mutters.

However, Ryan has no time to feel offended because a) he knows he doesn't mean it in a way that's anything other than fond and b) Danny grabs him by the arm and starts frog-marching him down the corridor and, more worryingly, away from the Wardrobe department. They round the corner and pass a series of nondescript doors, one of which Danny opens seemingly at random and shoves Ryan inside, following quickly.

“Danny, what the hell - ” he tries to say as the back of his calf bumps into a mop and bucket propped up against a stack of tall, free standing shelves. They're in some kind of cleaning cupboard and the room is very small. Danny doesn't seem to mind though as he lunges at Ryan to kiss him. “Whoa! Hey, slow down!” he laughs, just about managing to return the quick, chaste kiss and then keeping him at arm's length before he goes in for another. “What's got into you?”

“Just – just give me this.” he pleads suddenly, “Everything is so intense lately. I need – I need a break. To forget for a bit.”

Ryan knows first hand the toll Aaron's current storyline has taken on him, so he bows immediately. “Okay, okay, fair enough. You're the boss.” He presses his lips to Danny's forehead, feeling the lines smooth out under his mouth and his body melt in his hands. He draws him in for a proper hug, not caring that he's starting to get hot in the heavy coat. “Baby,” he murmurs a few moments later when Danny hasn't said anything else. “You know you can talk to me, right?”

“Yeah. I'd be lost without you, y'know.”

Bashful, Ryan kisses his temple and slides his hand to the nape of Danny's neck, his thumb fitted along his jaw. They stand cuddling for a while to give Danny the quiet time he's been craving. This wasn't what Ryan expected would happen, but he's glad he got Danny to talk. He and Lucy are particularly good at it. Eventually, he feels fingers curl around the lapels of the coat and Danny lift his face from breathing against his neck.

“You're gorgeous,” he whispers, feeling a rush of affection. It's difficult sometimes because now when he sees those eyes staring at him he sees both Aaron and Danny.

But he snorts. “I'm not the one wearing a fancy coat. By the way, how did you swing that?”

“I need pockets for my cold hands?” he jokes, trying for light again, “Nah, it was nothing to do with me.” He thinks about red tie or blue tie. He probably would've made the wrong call.

Danny leans into him with a grin. “Fancy coat for a fancy man. Who I fancy. Did that work?”

“Hm, I'm not sure.” Ryan smiles back, “Wanna kiss me and find out?”

Danny tightens his hold on the coat, even though Ryan's already in his personal space and their lips come together gently at first and then properly when Danny makes the first move. He takes a step back whilst their kissing turns slowly deeper and the shelf rattles precariously and Ryan makes a warning noise against his mouth, but doesn't stop. They can't do much else here because it'll ruin their clothes and they don't want to incur the wrath of Mary or Sue, but the rub of Danny's tongue to his is enough to satisfy until it's the end of the day when snuggles on the sofa and long snogging sessions in front of the TV await.

Ryan grips one hand onto the metal shelf above Danny's head and one slides down to the small of his back, under his suit jacket. He can feel the shape of Danny's phone pressed between their thighs when a strong vibration from it and an alert rings out. They break apart, breathing a little harder, despite telling themselves not to get worked up, and share a giggle.

“It's just a text,” he dismisses without a glance and cups Ryan's smooth jaw. “I'd much rather be kissing you.”

“There's plenty of time for that. You should read it, at least.”

He puts his hand in Danny's trouser pocket with a smile and holds his phone out to him. Even so, Ryan kisses at his neck, following the rasp of his beard beneath his chin, as he reads then sighs. “It's Lucy. Christ, she's worse than me mum, checking up on me!”

“She cares about you,”

“I know, I know,”

He puts his arms snugly around Danny's waist. “ _I_ care about you.”

“You have to, you love me,”

“I do.” he grins, knowing how that phrasing makes him feel in his soppier moments.

“Love you too, sunshine.” Danny replies quietly then pats his chest. “Alright, if we're just gonna stand here smiling at each other and doing nothing else, we'd better get back out there before Wardrobe gives us a bollocking for going AWOL”

“Oi, this had nothing to do with me!” 

He bites on his lip, exaggerating a look of arousal. “You look so fit, I had to have ya, obviously,”

“Ditto, grease monkey.” Ryan winks.

They creep out of the room, but bump into Isabel coming up behind them. Ryan turns when he hears her call and Danny looks at him, both realising that they're still holding hands.

“Oh god, you two are so adorable!” she enthuses, even as they drop hands.

“We know.” Danny grins cheekily at her and leans in to kiss Ryan on the cheek. “I'll see ya later. Ian wants a word before I go to Bradford tomorrow for the court stuff.”

Ryan squeezes his hand, silently telling him everything – _good luck, you're amazing, I love you, I'm here_ – then lets go and straightens Danny's matching, navy subtly patterned tie before he watches him walk away. Isabel's tutting brings his attention back to her.

“I saw you y'know, coming out of - ”

“We're not American, so if you say closet - ” he warns playfully.

She rolls her eyes. “ - The cleaning cupboard. And s'alright, I won't grass you up for skivving. I almost root for you as much as I do Robron,” she beams.

He makes a face. “That's...incredibly weird, Is,”

“What are sisters for, eh?”

He laughs and puts his arm around her. “Not that. Come on, ya nutter, I'll shout you lunch in the canteen.” 

They walk away together, Ryan knowing that he'll catch up with Danny in a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
